


Izuru Gets Boinked in the Mindscape

by Yanjime



Series: Hajime's Subconscious [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Split Personalities, hajime's subconscious, i don't know how to tag, poor hajime at the end, power bottom yanjime, yanjime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanjime/pseuds/Yanjime
Summary: Izuru and Yanjime find themselves in Hajime's subconscious together. What will they do to pass the time?





	Izuru Gets Boinked in the Mindscape

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at NSFW. It was a request from a friend. Follow at immediately-regrettable-art on Tumblr for more of the Yanjime AU.

Izuru laid on his back, staring up at nothing. He was currently in Hajime's subconscious. Or was it Yanjime's subconscious now..? It didn't truly matter. He simply had to wait here until Yanjime and Hajime both gave up control long enough for him to step in. Then, Komaru would finally suffer...  
"Really? You still wanna kill Komaru?"  
Izuru sat up, meeting Yanjime's eyes. Yanjime stood in front of him, arms crossed, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Oh? Hajime has control again?"  
Yanjime huffed. "For now... The fool thinks he can keep me down." He plopped down next to Izuru.  
"Don't sit by me. I don't like your company."  
"Aw, you don't. You'll hurt my feelings, Izuru..." Yanjime grinned, rolling over so he was straddling Izuru. "I can make you like my company."  
Izuru huffed. "I doubt you could."  
"Oh, come on... I know you're a virgin. The only person you ever liked is dead now-"  
"Because of you."  
"Let's not blame each other, Izuru... I can make it up yo you," he purred.  
Izuru closed his eyes, laying back down. "I don't think you can. I loved Chiaki."  
His eyes snapped open suddenly as Yanjime grinded into him. "I can make you love me, Izuru. I promise."  
Izuru considered throwing Yanjime off, but... He hated to admit it. He was touch starved. Yanjime and Hajime were the only people who could touch him without him being in control of the body...  
"Alright. Do it then. Make me love you."  
Yanjime bit his lip, grinning. He began to remove his shirt. "I love a challenge~"  
He leaned down to take off Izuru's shirt after his own was removed. He tried to kiss him, but Izuru covered his mouth. "I don't want that."  
Yanjime huffed. "Fine. No romance then. Asshole..."  
Yanjime began sucking his own fingers instead, unbuttoning Izuru's pants. Izuru lifted his legs to allow him to slide them off.  
Izuru let out as hiss as Yanjime suddenly yanked down his boxers and swallowed down his cock. "Yanjime," he growled.  
Yanjime moaned, sliding out of his own pants and boxers. "Something wrong, Izuru?" he asked, lifting his head.  
Izuru growled again, but couldn't think of any words.  
Yanjime laughed at him, licking a stripe down his cock. "You'll have to say something if you want me to stop."  
"... I never said I wanted you to stop."  
Yanjime took that as a yes, taking the entire thing in his mouth once more. His breath hitched when he began to finger himself in preparation. Yanjime released his dick after another moment, eyes blown wide and drool escaping from his mouth. "Izuru! I can't wait!"  
Yanjime positioned himself above Izuru. "Please let me! Say yes, please!!!"  
Ah. Just like Yanjime. "Yes, you can go ahead."  
The second the words left his mouth, Yanjime sank down on his dick, letting out a loud moan. "Fuck! Izuru!" He groaned, rolling his hips against Izuru's. "This feels great... Having your dick inside me is-"  
"No dirty talk," Izuru barked, face heating up. He couldn't let Yanjime know how much this was getting to him.  
Yanjime let out another huff. "You are such a buzzkill..." He picked up the pace instead, forcing himself up and down on Izuru's member. "Not even a little dirty talk?"  
"... Fine." He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it somewhat.  
Yanjime moaned again, playing up his pleasure. "How does it feel, Izuru? Losing your virginity to your other self~?"  
Izuru kept his mouth shut, but a chill ran up his spine at those words. "It feels fine."  
Yanjime laughed as he sank down again. "Just fine? I'll have to try harder next time."  
"There won't be a next time," Izuru spat back at him.  
"Are you sure? I'm not planning on letting you out again, and Hajime would never touch you, so it sorta seems like I'm your only option~"  
Izuru had had enough. He grabbed Yanjime's hips, forcing him down as hard as possible.  
Yanjime let out a scream, eyes rolling back in his head. "Oh god! Harder! Please!"  
Izuru complied, lifting Yanjime up, before slamming him back down again. He began thrusting up as well, making Yanjime's whole body shake. "Izuuruuu," he slurred. "I- I'm almost-"  
Izuru had a similar feeling. He slammed into Yanjime one more time, before cumming inside of him. Yanjime let out another scream, coating Izuru's stomach and chest.  
Izuru blinked after coming down from his high, just to realize that Yanjime was gone. Instead, Hajime was standing beside him, a look of horror on his face. "Why are you naked?! And covered in- OH MY GOD!"  
Izuru sighed. Yanjime was in control again... What a shame. He was hoping for a second round...


End file.
